


Let Me Kiss You (Through The Phone)

by gorgeous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also phone sex, birthday sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeous/pseuds/gorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall goes away at his birthday, Zayn misses him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You (Through The Phone)

“You’re really not helping,” Niall dead panned as Zayn took another shirt out of his suitcase as he tried to pack, “I have to be at the airport in an hour babe.”  
“I don’t want you to gooooo…” Zayn whined, crossing his arms. He was still lying in bed, wearing nothing but his boxers after the night before. Niall had gotten up early to shower and was fully dressed, just grabbing a few last-minute things for his trip from his drawer at Zayn’s place.  
“But I have to go,” Niall said, relenting and sitting the edge of the bed, threading his fingers through  
his boyfriend’s hair, cupping his cheek.  
“No you don’t, we can stay right here in this bed for the next few days instead of bloody Ireland!”  
Zayn sighed leaning into Niall’s hand.  
“‘Bloody Ireland?’” Niall raised an eyebrow.  
“You know what I mean,” Zayn brushed over, “You can’t leave me alone for three days!” Zayn pouted.  
Niall leant in to kiss it away, tonguing into Zayn’s mouth, knowing it would make him happier (and hopefully complain less). He reached forward to rest his hand over Zayn’s crotch, pushing just enough to make him moan. Then he pulled away from his lips, “Now Zaynie, you have to let me pack…”  
"..Okay.” Zayn nodded, eyes still closed.  
—  
Three days later, Niall rolled over to see a glass of water and two Advil on his bedside table, he mentally thanked Sean as he heaved himself up to sit in his bed. As he took the Advil he checked his phone, messages from his friends in Ireland thanking him for the party; messages from his friends in England wishing him a good day (Harry sent him a photo of himself along with his message, he was spending way too much time with Zayn, Niall would have to put an end to this selfie business); tweets from his famous friends, including the boys again; and a whole bunch of missed calls. He started by tweeting something out for the fans ‘i just woke up! im 19 wohoooo! thank you all soo much for the birthday wishes and stuff! love u’. Then he replied to a few friends before listening to his messages. Justin Bieber, his idol-turned-mate left him a nice happy birthday message, just wishing him a good day, nothing he hadn’t already heard 100 times. Ant and Danny, Zayn’s two best friends had left him something similar, with added banter. Then he got to the message he’d been looking forward to since he left Zayn’s apartment for the airport three days ago, ‘Hey babe, happy birthday, I’m missing you heaps, can’t wait to see you again, gonna suck your dick so hard, push you against a wall and get down on my knees.. Then I’ll flip you around and fuck you until you’re seeing stars, starting slow, building up, you’re going to scream my name… See you soon!’ Niall blinked as the message ended, Zayn’s voice making his cock twitch with arousal. He replayed the message twice, imaging Zayn doing everything he had promised. Niall listened to the message one last time, then decided to fuck it and call Zayn…  
“‘Lo?” Zayn grumbles into his phone, Niall realises that it’s only 11am and (without him there) Zayn would still have been asleep.  
“Hey babe, missing you..”  
“Niall!” Zayn says, suddenly alert, “Happy birthday!”  
“Thanks,” Niall smiles, “I got your message..”  
“Ohhhh” Zayn chuckles in the background and Niall can practically see his smirk, “And where are you  
now?”  
“In my room.”  
“Alone?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hard?”  
”..Yeah.” Zayn laughs some more.  
“And what are you wearing?”  
“Boxers.”  
“Take them off.”  
“But-“  
“Off.” Zayn says firmly. Niall gets up to lock his door, knowing Sean has 0 boundaries, then pulls off his boxers, before sitting back on his bed.  
“Okay.”  
“Now start stroking yourself.” Zayn commands. Niall does as he says, and hears some shuffling on Zayn’s end, which he assumes is Zayn getting naked too, “Just imagine me kissing down your neck and biting that part on the left.” Niall closes his eyes and can almost feel Zayn biting him in that one part that always makes him shudder, “It’s my hand on your dick, rubbing slowly, ever so slowly.” Niall slows the pace he’d found, jerking himself in the same way Zayn always starts with. He moans softly, accidentally, and Zayn chuckles again, “Stop laughing at me,” Niall says, slightly breathless, “It’s my birthday!”  
“Sorry babe,” Zayn replies through a smile, “Now stop and lie back,” Niall does so, slightly upset about the loss of contact on his dick, “Finger yourself now, like you do for me when you put on a show.” Niall’s cock twitches and he spreads his legs to reach down and finger himself. He makes a muffled sound, “Let me hear you baby.” Zayn tells him.  
“Zayn,” Niall chokes out, moaning as he hits that spot.  
“Good Niall, so good.” Zayn says, somewhat breathless himself.  
“I want,” Niall pants, “Zayn, I-“  
“Touch yourself baby, make yourself come for me.”  
Niall fumbles around until he’s got his cock in his hand again and is pumping himself hard, groaning into his phone for Zayn to hear.  
“Yes, good boy Niall,” Zayn says in reply.  
“Zayn,” Niall whispers just before he comes, shuddering as he spills over his hand and on to his stomach. Zayn comes into his own hand as he listens.  
“Happy birthday baby.” Zayn says after a few minutes of just breathless panting on either end, both coming down from their highs, “More where that came from when you get home.”  
“I can’t wait..” Niall sighed, reaching over blinding to feel for his boxers from last night and wiping up the mess.  
“Me neither, I’ve missed your stupid face.”  
“Hey!” Niall laughed, “It’s still my birthday!”  
“Yeah, yeah, hurry up and come home!”  
Niall rolled his eyes, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
“Bye babe.” Zayn said hanging up the phone, probably going back to sleep if Niall knew his postcoital routine well enough (which he really should). Niall closed his eyes too, deciding a nap might not be a bad idea, but just as he was drifting off there was a smack on the door followed by furious knocking, “Niall?! You still alive?! Come down and eat  
food!” Niall rolled his eyes to himself, “Coming!” His nap would have to wait for the plane ride.  
—  
“Niall’s coming straight back to mine you know..” Zayn told his band mates, who had insisted on tagging along to pick up Niall.  
“No way! You guys can have crazy kinky sex tonight, we’re going to lunch!” Louis exclaimed.  
“Yeah, not all of us can give him a birthday blowjob Zayn.” Harry commented.  
Zayn rolled his eyes, “I just meant he’s gonna be tired.” He muttered, mostly to himself.  
“There he is!” Liam pointed as a flash of blonde caught his eye, and sure enough, next thing they knew, Niall was hugging them all as they wished him a happy birthday.  
—  
As Zayn suspected lunch went forever and he was angry and frustrated by the time Niall and him finally got home. They’d only just closed the door and Zayn was already pushing him up against the closest wall and kissing him hard. He could feel Niall giggling underneath his lips, but he didn’t relent, continuing until Niall had melted into the kiss. Zayn’s hands moved from Niall’s hair to grab his bum to push his chest then he was undoing his buttons, still kissing Niall fiercely (he didn’t realise how long three days was until he had to go without kissing Niall). When he’d pulled Niall’s shirt off he broke them apart for one moment to pull his own T-shirt off, before returning to Niall’s lips, “Someone’s eager!” Niall murmured against his boyfriends lips.  
“Shh, pants.” Zayn ignored the banter in favour of undoing his own pants and directing Niall to do the same. When they were both (finally) in nothing but their boxers Zayn pushed their bodies flush against each other, chests together, hips bumping, legs tangled. Niall opened his mouth to speak again but Zayn bit his lip instead, producing a moan. He rubbed their hardening crotches together and then Niall didn’t seem to have much else to say. Zayn pushed Niall’s boxers down so they pooled around his ankles and then did the same to his own. He put one hand at the back of Niall’s neck to pull at the short hairs (knowing it drove Niall crazy) and the other held his cock, moving ever so slowly. Niall dug his nails into Zayn’s back, silently begging him to quicken the pace. His hands then slipped down to grasp Zayn’s bum, eliciting a groan from the boy. Zayn left Niall’s cock to grab at his thighs, pulling them up so he could wrap his legs around Zayn.  
“‘M gonna fuck you.” Zayn mumbled as he started making a mark on Niall’s collarbone.  
“Come on then,” Niall said, desperate now that Zayn wasn’t stroking him. Zayn continued to suck the love bite until he was happy with how dark it was, then he wrapped his arms around Niall’s back and took his whole weight, carrying him across the apartment to the couch.  
“No way.. Gonna go nice and slow, make you come harder than ever.” Zayn said as he placed Niall gently onto the couch and sat back, staring at him. Niall was just starting to feel self-conscious when Zayn shuffled down the couch, so that his face was hovering over Niall’s hard cock. He leaned down, breathing hotly across him, until Niall couldn’t take it anymore, “Please,” he gasped. Zayn’s eyes flicked up to stare into Niall’s as he wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and his lips around the head, tongue swirling. Niall groaned, fighting the urge to beg Zayn to take him whole right away. Zayn slid his mouth slowly down, hollowing his cheeks as he began to suck properly. Niall couldn’t help the thrust he made upwards, forcing Zayn to sit up for a moment, before moving back down to take Niall into his mouth again. This time he went as far as he could, then a little further, until Niall’s whole cock was in his mouth, he swallowed a few times before pulling back and using his tongue to swirl around the tip again as he got his breath back. He repeated this a few times, letting Niall fuck into his mouth and then, “Zayn- I’m gonna-” and Zayn sucked harder as Niall came into his mouth a moment later. He swallowed it all, sucking Niall through his orgasm. He then crawled back up the couch so that he was above Niall again, leaning down to kiss him, letting him taste himself. They kissed until Niall could taste nothing but Zayn again, and he was starting to get hard for the second time. Zayn reached down to stoke him for a few minutes then sat back again, straddling his  
thighs. He looked over at the coffee table, then twisted to look behind him, then reached behind the couch cushion where he finally found a bottle of lube. Niall giggled, “Did we leave that there!” Zayn just smiled down at him as he opened the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. He pulled one of Niall’s legs up and rested it over his shoulder  
before pushing one finger into Niall’s hole. Niall groaned as Zayn moved his finger inside of him, before adding another, not wanting to waste any more time, having not been touched himself yet (it wasn’t about him though, it was Niall’s birthday, he reminded himself).  
“Zayn,” Niall moaned out his name loudly, now that Zayn had three fingers inside of him, scissoring him open, “Please, want you, need you,”  
“Okay babe,” Zayn said turning his head to kiss the inside on Niall’s thigh still on his shoulder. Zayn pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube again, slicking some onto his dick before putting it back where he had found it in the couch (knowing they’d probably need it here pretty soon again). He lined himself up as Niall rearranged so both of his legs were locked around Zayn’s waist. Zayn pushed slowly inside of Niall, making him groan loudly. When Zayn was fully in he waited a moment, leaning down to kiss Niall slowly, meaningfully (they really didn’t kiss like this enough, Zayn realised). They stayed that way for a minute until, “Come on Zayn!” Niall said with a push to Zayn’s shoulder, making him sit back, “You said you were gonna fuck me, so fuck me.” Niall said, moving his hips up and down, trying to fuck himself on Zayn.  
Zayn laughed, “Okay birthday boy,” he grabbed Niall’s hips, just hard enough to leave a bruise, the thrust himself almost fully out, then back in. It only took him a couple times before he found Niall’s special spot and he hit it repeatedly to the sound of “Yes, oh yes, more Zayn, please, yes, faster Zayn, faster!” He could feel himself getting closer, and could tell Niall was too (now just making incoherent sounds instead of real words). So he took one hand away from Niall’s hip (a quick glance telling him, yes, bruises were there) and found his cock, pumping him slowly, a contrast to his thrusts, making Niall moan his name loudly. Only a few minutes later and, “Zayn- ohhh- Zayn I’m gonna- uhh- I’m gonna come, Zayn,” Zayn quickened his pace on Niall’s dick and soon the boy came all over Zayn’s hand, panting and breathless. Zayn came only a few seconds later as Niall’s body clenched around his cock. He rode out both of their orgasms, stroking Niall through his and continuing to thrust weakly. Then he pulled out and collapsed on top of Niall’s chest, kissing whatever his lips could reach without moving too much.   
”..Wow…” Niall breathed, wrapping his arms around Zayn and pulling him up so that his head was on Niall’s shoulder.  
“Yeah….” Zayn replied, eyes closed snuggling up to the crook of Niall’s neck.  
“You’re so easy during birthday sex, usually I have to beg you to go faster but one word and you were there tonight!” Niall laughed, rubbing his hands up and down Zayn’s back, “Shut up, I’m always good!”  
“That’s not what I said,” Niall continued to laugh.  
“Whatever, it’s your birthday..” Zayn said, making a mental note to listen to Niall more often during sex.  
“Oh yeah, what’s the time!” Niall looked around, sitting up a bit, holding Zayn, until he could see the  
clock on the opposite wall, “Aww, only 25 minutes until it’s not my birthday anymore!”  
“There’s always next year…” Zayn muttered, trying to go to sleep sprawled across Niall’s chest.  
“There’s always right now…” Niall whispered into his ear.  
“Niall, ‘m tired….” Zayn complained, softly kissing Niall’s neck.  
“Okay, okay,” Niall smiled, “But if I wake up hard you’re blowing me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it ages ago, hope you like it :)


End file.
